


The hard truths of the forrest

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Brotherly love tent 2018 [3]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: BAMF Michelangelo (TMNT), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place during Todd Scouts.Michelangelo soon learns the sad horrors of the Forrest, leaving his brother's to pick up thr pieces. And make sure these animals are never hurt again.Warning: Poachers and injured animals.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo & Michelangelo (TMNT), Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo (TMNT) & Everyone
Series: Brotherly love tent 2018 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895038
Kudos: 23





	The hard truths of the forrest

"Were in".

Mikey's gaze directed at his friend for an moment before letting out an slight sigh.

"Ill catch up with you guys later, Todd's my friend I can't just ditch him. I did that once before I won't make that mistake again".

"You sure Mikey?". Raph stared eyes furrowing in worry.

"Ill be fine". Mikey waved him off grinning, "you guys have fun will meet up with you later".

"Alright". There was hesitancy in his brother's eyes as the 3 jumped into the trees.

"Where did your brothers go?". Todds sudden voice made the turtle jump.

"They just decided to go exploring on their own". Mikey lied directing Todd away from the spot. "C'mon why don't we go for an walk? We can go look for animals".

___________________________________________________  
Donnie's treehouse had everything lounging chairs, an fan, an hottub. Surprisingly thorough the brother's weren't having as much fun as they thought they would. It wasn't often that Mikey was separated from one of them.

Mikey had an tendency to get himself into trouble whenever he was alone. Hence the hot soup video game incident.

"Guy's I never thought I would say this". Leo spoke first. "But it's just not as fun without Mikey here. It feels weird not having that ball of sunshine to enjoy this with us".

"Yeah". Raph's tone soft. "Not to mention how trouble seems to find him whenever he's away from us".

"Your just overworrying". Donnie stated brushing them off. Although he couldn't fool the others noitcing tics of his coming to light whenever he got nervous.

"Guys!! Guys!!".

"Todd? Without Mikey?". Donnie stated as Todd ran towards the treehouse Mikey nowhere in sight". That cant be good". 

Thr group jumped down from the treehouse Todd running into Raph. 

"Is that an Treehouse?". Todd looked up at the tree i awe.

"Nevermind that Todd where's Mikey?"

"Mikey that's right". Todds arms going frantic. "We were going for an walk, when an bear approached us. Mikey told me to run. To find an place to hide. He directed the bear away from me. And started to chase him".

"I knew we shouldn't have left him alone!". Raph stated voice frantic. "C'mon guys lets go find Mikey!".

Within seconds the Ninjas where gone.

"Wait for me guys!".

___________________________________________________

Mikey could hear his heart beating frantically shaking hands and legs slowly approaching the bear, he didn't know what he was doing. He knew he must be crazy.

Luckily Todd listened right when he said to run.

It had been only an matter of moments after his friend left that Mikey noticed the bear had some sort of trap on her foot, no wonder the poor animal was aggressive. 

She was in pain.

The turtlr froze when an growl emerged from the injured animal prompting Mikey to put his hands up.

"Essy girl I am just here to help".

"Mikey!! Are you crazy!?!? Get away from her!".

Mikey jerked his head 

"Shes hurt Raph!". Mikey inched towards the bear ignoring his brothers frantic voices. "I gotta help".

Kneeling down in front of the bear who had calmed down, Mikey looked her straight in the eyes. 

"I am not going to hurt you girl. I just want to help".

An soft whine escsped her mouth as Mikey went to work opening the trap, his shakey hands and arms pushing hard forcing the trap to open.

The moment her foot was free, the turtle let go the force prompting him to jolt back. Horror in his eyes on just how hard it snapped.

This poor creature.

An soft noise came from the mom and 2 baby bears came from behind thr tree, Mikeys eyes had tears in them when he noticed the cubs also had traps on their foot.

They were just babies.

"How could someone do this!!". Anger filled Mikey's voice an couple tears dripping onto the trap, as he worked on one baby then another. "Thats the last one". He stated softly throwing the three traps into an pile. "Don't worry I will make sure these are disposed of. You guys are free".

The mama nuzzled her babies who limped over to her licking each one, her gaze directing at Mikey who gave her an gentle smile. 

She slowly inched towards Mikey pressing her face against his, nuzzling him an soft noise escaping her.

"Your welcome". Mikeys tone soft face pressing into the fur. "Don't worry I will find those who did this to you. And make sure they never hurt you again".

When he pulled back there were tears in eyes. An watery laugh escaping him as the two cubs jumped into his arms.

"Take care of each other OK?" Mikey stated as the cubs ran to their mom. The mama and the turtle met their gaze one last time, an soft nod coming from Mikey. Before the mom and babies disappeared into the forrest.

The moment they were gone Mikey let out an shakey breath, his body shaking slightly blood from the moms wound on his hands.

Soft sobs escaped the turtle, blooded hands clenching head resting on his knees, he felt an broad chest against his back, and large arms folding around him, arms enclosing him with safety.

"How could they do this Raph? How could they set horrible traps like this. And to babies".

"I don't know Mikey". Raph's tone soff resting his chin on his younger brothers shoulder, as Donnie knelt in front of them. 

Donnie took Mikeys hands into his own gently pouring water on them, rubbing the blood away until they were clean. Doing the same to his own. He squeezed Mikey's hand meeting his younger brothers tearful gaze. An soft smile on his face.

"Donnie". Leo's voice held anger in them as Raph picked up Mikey cradling him against his chest. "Can you take an sample of the traps? See if we can track whoever did this down". His voice hardened at the last sentence.

"Already done". There was an dark tint to the Genius's tone. "We will find out who did this".

C'mon guys" Raph's tone quiet. "Let's get Mikey back to the tree house".

Mikey felt two hands grip his own pulling away from Raph's shoulder slightly, his gaze slightly looked at his two older brothers who gaze were gentle. Both Leo and Donnie squeezed his hand. Lips twitching Mikey tucked his face back into Raph's shoulder.

As they were leaving Leo in seconds drstroyed the trap making it into crumbled medal parts. He quickly disposed of them before following his brothers.


End file.
